


You carry my heart with you

by sorasdreams



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasdreams/pseuds/sorasdreams
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts III, Riku writes a letter to Sora.





	You carry my heart with you

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for KHIII, beware!

~~“Dear Sora~~

Sora, wherever you are…

This is proving to be more difficult than I expected, but Kairi suggested I did it, said it would help. So here goes nothing.

It’s been a week since you’re not here with us, and I honestly don’t know how to cope. I can’t shake the feeling that you’re out there somewhere, probably alone. And it takes every last bit of restraint that I have not to leave everything behind and just go looking for you. But that would be reckless and irresponsible on my part.

Everyone else believes you’re out there too, and they won’t stand here doing nothing. We _will_ search for you, and mark my words, we _will_ find you, but we can’t just dive in and hope for the best. In due time, we will have everything ready, but it’s not the right time just yet, as much as it hurts me.

Please, be patient.

Wait for us with that smile of yours that never fades. Almost never.

I know this letter will never reach you, but I’m finding some comfort believing my words can, somehow. I guess Kairi was right after all.

She misses you terribly too, you know? Nothing is the same back home without you around. Everyone agrees. Even the ones that don’t know you for that long. You just have that effect on people, you connect with everyone so easily. It’s something I’ve always admired about you.

I wish you where here to see this, Sora. All these people we’ve helped, we’ve given them a second chance, for them, all we’ve been through was worth it.

Terra, Aqua and Ventus have a lot of catching up to do. And I’m sure they’re going to need time to deal with everything. It can’t be easy spending so long trapped in darkness or being manipulated by your old master. But they’re here now, and they will be fine and that’s all that matters. If anything, the bond between them is stronger now.

The other three, Axel, Roxas and Xion, they’re something else. It’s really endearing how Roxas and Xion marvel at every single thing they encounter, as if they were kids discovering the world. They are, in a way. And Axel is always there with them, with that proud face he can’t seem to stop making.

And Naminé… she is such a sweet girl, Sora, you need to meet her and see for yourself.

As for Mickey and the others, they’ve been inside of Yen Sid’s tower this whole week, coming up with a plan. I asked them to let me be there, but they insisted I needed rest, and that you’re too important to me to make rational choices. Now I wonder if they’ve seen through me and they know just _how_ important. They’re not wrong either way. My plan would be to look for you right away, and that won’t work.

I do have to take care of something else while they’re at it, anyway. I’ve been lending a hand to all these new people so they get used to, well, _being people_ again.

I’ll be honest with you. I can’t get you out of my head.

As sappy as it sounds, there’s an emptiness in me every time you leave, and right now it’s almost unbearable.

Sora, I don’t want to live in a world where you don’t exist.

I hope wherever you are you remember there’s a lot of people that care deeply about you, and that won’t forget about you. I hope you know how much you mean to us; how much you mean to me.

Before this happened, I’m not sure I’d had the guts to tell you all of this. I’m not sure if I could tell you now, but at least I wish I have the chance sometime.

These adventures we’ve been through… have made me aware of many things. They have made me stronger, that’s for sure, but I don’t think I could have made it on my own. You’ve always been there for me, and even when you couldn’t be, you looked for me.

Well, Sora, I want you to know I would go to the end of the world for you, and I _will._ I will save you, like I’ve done in the past, like you’ve done for me in the past.

If there’s something I’ve realised, it’s that I don’t want to live without you. I want you by my side, for as long as you’ll have me.

My feelings for you may be stronger than I initially thought when all of this started. You were always a dear friend, but you’ve become much more. And it’s from these feelings that I got the determination I needed to go on, to face the darkness, and to become the person I am today.

Someday, when you’re back, _and I promise you’ll be back_ , I want to be brave enough to speak these words to you. You deserve to know. To hear how much I love you.

I have no clue if you’ll return my feelings. I’m so dense when it comes to this. It’s all new to me, to be fair. And you did share a paopu with Kairi.

I don’t blame you. She deserves as much.

I don’t even care who you choose. You don’t _have_ to choose. If you want me by your side in any way, I’ll be there. I just want you to be happy. You don’t deserve any less after all you’ve been through, and all the people you’ve helped.

You deserve a quiet life with your friends, with those you love. Though, let’s be honest, nothing’s quiet when you’re around. It’s part of your charm. But I want to be back home with you, not a worry in the world, and spend our days looking at the sunset from that island where everything started.

I’m not sure if that will ever happen, with me being a keyblade master and all. And you wanting to join every adventure. Anything the worlds need, we will be there to restore the light. That’s not a bad plan either, as long as we can do it together.

I made a promise to protect you a long time ago, and I have failed you in the past, but no more. If you were here, I know you would be giving me that look, you know the one. The “I don’t care what happened, you did nothing wrong and I’m glad you’re here now” kind of look. You forgive too easily, I do not. And what happened back then will be a burden to me. But I’ve learned from it, a lot, also thanks to you, and it’s not so heavy on my shoulders anymore.

Only I feel like I might’ve failed you again, if I don’t find you and bring you back. I won’t blame myself this time, you made your decision to save Kairi, no matter the consequences. And here we are.

When you’re back, I want to share a paopu fruit with you, kiss you, maybe, if you’ll let me. Be brave enough to confess to you. It’s so weird. We’ve fought a million foes before, and yet it’s the idea of telling you about my feelings that scares me. I guess it’s the possibility that you may reject me that’s scary. But I can’t keep it to myself any longer, especially when we face so many dangers, and no one knows when our last time together will be.

Like right know. If I don’t see you again _,_ I will never forgive myself for not telling you sooner.

I’ve had many chances before, but I guess I’m a coward when it comes to confessing my love.

There’s one more thing I’ve realised. I’ve loved you for way longer than I first thought, I just wouldn’t admit it to myself. But it’s true. I love you, and I’ve loved you since I was old enough to start to understand what love was.

The more I think about it, the more convinced I am I remember the exact time I fell in love with you. It was the day you woke me up one summer night. You climbed the side of my house and entered my room through my open window. You were so excited about sneaking out to see the sunrise I couldn’t be mad at you. So, we took a small boat to our island and waited on the sand for the first light of the day to appear on the sky. At the break of dawn, you couldn’t tear your eyes from the horizon, and you had that expression on your face, one of pure joy, that I couldn’t stop looking at, even if it meant missing the sunrise.

I still think it was worth missing the sunrise. You were far brighter than the sun itself. You’ve always been. You’re the light that will always guide me home.

Who am I kidding? You are my home. All this time, we’ve travelled around worlds of all kinds, but I see now, I never really missed the island, it was your company that I missed.

And that’s exactly why I want you back, why I will do whatever it takes to bring you back. You may not return my feelings, who knows, but I need you. And I need my heart back. Because you always carry my heart with you.

~~Riku.~~

Love, Riku.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when there's no one around to make sure I get the job done at the office. (I regret nothing)
> 
> It's been months and I still have a lot of feels about this game. Give me back my son, Nomura!!


End file.
